Valentina Love
Valentina Love is role-played by Valentin girl. About her Valentina or Val is a new recruit in the guardians. Unlike others she is a romantic lover, a shy person, and brave. She is a guardian representing love (to adults and kids). Val is a teenager who follows the rules, but she can break them too (if something is wrong). She is very gentle and generous. She can create weapons with her love power, but her favorite weapon is a stick. She is well known as Valentina in Valentine's day as her big brother Cupid. She is a master of battling with sticks and archery. She is not like her brother. Her wings come up every Valentine's day and he doesn't have any power of love or can create a weapon from it like Val does. She wears a red short dress with a ribbon in her hair. She doesn't wear any shoes, but somedays she does. Some days she loves her clothes as: a pink short fluffy dress, a black jacket, black leggings and black-pink shoes. She has the power not just to find or feel love, but she gives and looks for signs of love in everybody. She is very emotional, discreet, reliable, committed, and sensitive as well. She loves to help the guardians with some things to do. She even loves to create hearts from colored papers, she sometimes loves kids more than adults. She loves to dance, sing, and create when she is happy, but she can cry, she can see her bad memories and she doesn't speak when she is sad. But when she does something wrong, she can't forgive herself as her heart. Her Palace (Link) is in the sky and hidden from any intruders. val 3.jpg val 2.jpg Val in her outfit.jpg|In her outfit Val in her sexy outfit.jpg|In her late night dress Love me XD.png Val in a Joker costume.jpg|Val in her Joker costume Val in colors (6).jpg|Val in humans clothes, as a normal person Relationship Jack Frost Val's best male friend. They both love to have fun with the children. Val had a big crush on him. She likes to see him, but then she found out that he has a girlfriend, so she just stayed his friend. But then she discovers that Jack's girl is none other than Symphony. North Val sees him as a grateful, open-hearted man who likes everyone. Tooth Is Valentina's first female friend, next to Symphony. They both had a big crush on Jack. Bunny He is a big, fluffy, sometimes grumpy, and cute bunny. She really likes to hug him sometimes. Sandy Val's mentor, because they have similar powers. she can create stuff as Sandy with his magic dreamsand. Symphony Her best best friend and the one and only friend that has Jack as her boyfriend. Alex He was first seen as a Guardian. He is a young boy, and one year older than Val. His hair is black, while his eyes are blue and has a slight muscular body. He is wearing a black sweater, dark blue jeans and brown shoes. When Val and Alex met, they both felt some kind of a connection. Alex is a sweet, polite, and romantic guy. But the other side of him is working for Pitch. He wants Val's heart to be broken so that he would have her as his black minion. But Pitch's plan failed, so Val's heart did end up broken. When Pitch had a plan and told it to his two helpers - Alex and Nazreen, they failed and he wanted to trap them inside his shadows. But Alex quickly ran and went back to the Guardians, begging them to help him. So they helped him with his problem, and with that Alex stayed with the Guardians, but because of what he did to all of them, he had to pay the price. So they made him be their personal maid. When Alex was with the Guardians, he never left them. Some days later, Symphony, Val, and Jack were captured by Pitch and Nazreen in a exchange for Alex. But when the others were talking to each other, they came to Pitch and brought Alex with them, and a present for the two villains too. But when the exchange was complete, the two villains wouldn't give up the Three Brats. So, as they expected, the Guardians gave those two a present, as Alex went to the three hostages and let them go. When they all came back to North's home, they decide, that they should give Alex another try. Val was in with that choice, but she never forgot what he did to her, so she goes a bit back from Alex. But in her broken heart, there is still a part, that she still loves Alex. And Alex has some feelings for her too. Dark sister Dark sister is Val's sister that is hiding beneath her. She was a part of the fearlings and was made by them. She is very dark, manipulative, a great liar, and very opposite of what Val is. She is a part of her and can be destroyed, but if she is dead, then Val will be too. They have a connection, but they can fight without he two sisters feeling any pain. Val relives with love when Dark sister is reliving with Val's darkness and bad memories. When Val was a little girl, she didn't had many friends, so the fearlings went to her and started to talk to her. She was happy with it and wasn't scared of them, she saw them as good friends. But the fearlings wanted to be her friend, so that she would turn into a fearling as them, cruel and full of darkness. But one day Val met some children that were like her, and the fearlings hated that. They said to her, that they are all lying to her and Val decided not to be the children's friend anymore. She was backing away from the lght and into the spooky darkness, where she met a girl and she had fun with her. And the fearlings tried to convinced her, that she is just playing tricks on poor Val, but she didn't believed it and went to her new friend. The fearlings were very angry about that, just because the ceremony is very close to be true. So they grab Val and threw her back to the darkness where she belongs and scare her. The little Val was vulnerable and weak, but in that moment a bright light shone through the darkness, destroying the fearlings and coming towards Val. Val was excited and happy that she would go from the darkness, but she didn't know that the fearlings put a piece on her and went inside of her body. When Val was getting bigger, the piece of the fearlings was becoming bigger and better. And when Val one day sees a girl, that was a copy of her, but dark, she knew somehow, that this was the fearlings' plan and they both hated each other and Val named the copy: Dark sister. Timothy Timothy is Val's best adventuristic friend. They always go on the adventures together, with Tim's co-worker Hades, that she likes. But sometimes she feels Tim's pain, because of her beloved sister Anna. Phoenix They two, love to -sometimes- battle each other, but in a friendship way. And like Timothy, they always go on adventures together. On their emotionce side, they still feel somekind of love/attraction for each other, but they have to let it go. Even if Phoenix has a big Ego (want to show of), they are still best friends. Nova, Aurora, Jade Val is the friend of all three girls. They spend some time with each other and have some fun. Alisa She likes Alisa, because she is like her. She has a darkself as well, but not like Val. Alisa is the one, that cares for Phoenix much and Val is happy, that she could see her friends be together. Vita Val likes her, because she can speak German and Valentina is learning it. Spiritina, Sepehr, Sirius and Xavier, Vevina, Anzan, Serena She likes to hang out with them. They are always fun. Sibunafoeye Val helped her to see what Guardian, she is in her heart and what she sees on her. Elsa Is her normal friend. They talk very much and have fun with each other too. Vanessa Is a great friend. Even if Vanessa does something wrong and Val has to fix it, she still loves her. Thunderhead She met him once, when she was helping Timothy with his job. She dislikes him, but when she fights him, she has to be careful, because he controls and can throw lightning. Eric As Val loves magic, she really dispises Eric, because he always hipnotize her, when she is not ready. As well Eric, likes her, she says the other way. Mary Mary is Val's best friend. She always cares for her and defends by her side. She even made a little necklace for her, to feel safe, until Pitch grab it and take it away. Pitch As a 'human' fearling or she could say, Boogie man, she hates him, when he is frighting the poor children. But she can see, that he is a lovingly father and husband. Colors of love Some of the people know just one color for love and that is pink or red. But in Val's way, the way of the love, it has many colors representing what they mean. Red: Excitement, passion, aggression, and desire. Val in colors (10).jpg|Red Val in colors (8).jpg|Pink Val in colors (12).jpg|Yellow Val in colors (2).jpg|Blue Val in colors (9).jpg|Purple Val in colors (7).jpg|Orange Val in colors (4).jpg|Green Val in colors (3).jpg|Brown Val in colors (5).jpg|Gray Val in colors (11).jpg|White Val in colors (1).jpg|Black Pink: Romance, love, caring, tenderness, acceptance, and calmness. Yellow: Joy, happiness, optimism, idealism, hope, and jealousy. Blue: Trust, truth, stability, harmony, security, order, and loyalty. Purple: Wisdom, royality, nobility, spirituality, mysterious, honor, and arrogance. Orange: Warmth, expensive and demanding of attention. Green: Environment, heathy, good luck, generosity, inexperienced, and misfortune. Brown: Stability, reliability, comfort, and simplicity. Gray: Security, intelligence, modesty, dignity, sadness, and boring. White: Purity, cleanliness, peace, and innocence. Black: Elegance, mystery, fear, unhappiness, and remorse. Pets White horse Val has a pet horse. It's her favorite horse. It's white, big, has wings and a thorn. His name is Blacky. Blacky 3.jpg Blacky 2.jpg Blacky.jpg Quotes *Hy I'm Valentina, but you can just call me Val. Everyone does. *(To Timothy, when he got a nervous break down) It's going to be alright..... Would you please be still?!! *Oh dear God. *(To Phoenix, when he wanted to destroy a world) No. I won't let you. (Comes infront of him) You will have to go frew me. (Gently grabs his weapon and raises it towerds her heart) But you will only get frew me, when I die. *(To Symphony, when they were flying towards the Ice cream Land) Catch me if you can! *(To Dark sister, when she wanted to destroy the love) Sister! You won't win this fight! Because love can't be destroyed. It's in you too! *(When she and Alex were dancing a slow dance) Wow, your really a great dancer. How come I didn't know that? (Looks at him smiling) Alex 2.jpg|Alex- as good Alex 1.jpg|Alex- evil (When he was a henchmen from Pitch) dark sister.jpg|Dark sister dark sister 1.jpg|Dark sister with a weapon dark sister 2.jpg|Val's sister Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Good